


a kiss is worth a thousand words

by laurent_exalted



Series: Imagination (A collection of Haikyuu stories) [6]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: First Kiss, For my self insert Haikyuu team on tiktok, Getting Together, Haikyuu - Freeform, Himbo Rights, Kaisei Academy VBC - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, OC, Pining, This is a oc fic, based on tiktoks, enjoy, idk what else to put, kaisei academy on tiktok, mlm, no beta we die like men, tsujin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurent_exalted/pseuds/laurent_exalted
Summary: Tsumuki Hanamura has it bad for Kim Minjun. They’re best friends and teammates on Kaisei Academy’s men’s volleyball team. Tsu tried hard to be the best captain he can be, and Minjun is the perfect ace.One kiss changes everything between them. Years of unresolved tension and secret love are suddenly pulled to the surface when Tsu kisses Minjun after a match.-Or, the fic my tiktok followers have been waiting for
Relationships: OC Pairing - Relationship, Tsumuki Hanamura/Kim Minjun
Series: Imagination (A collection of Haikyuu stories) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774408
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	a kiss is worth a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This took me a hot second to finish but I’m so glad I did. This fic is for Kaisei Academy VBC, my self insert Haikyuu team I’ve created on tiktok! I want to thank my followers there for the support they’ve given the team so far, this fic is for y’all.
> 
> Tsumuki Hanamura belongs to yours truly. Kim Minjun belongs to my angel Quinn (@godkinni) who helped me dream up the plot to this fic at midnight a few weeks ago. Katsuo belongs to my OTHER angel Lynn, (@iwaizubee), who gave me details about Katsuo so I could write him properly LMAOOO. 
> 
> I’m very excited to finally share this fic with you guys. Tsujin means the world to me and me and Quinn were so excited to see that y’all loved them too. 
> 
> The rest of the characters mentioned all belong to other members of our team! The official roster was posted on my tiktok (@bubble_cos) a few days ago but a few notable characters in this fic are Dai (@olive.cos), Yoshi (@short_king_cos) and the boys from our ‘rival’ school, Usagiyama, Kenzo (@honeyphrog), Amamo (@moonjellyfishing) and Yukiharu (@blue.shortcakee)! Thank you to Allen, Louise and Maria respectively for letting me slide y’all into the party :)
> 
> Once again, thank you all for the support and I hope you love the fic!

The last rally is always the hardest. 

It’s down to the wire now, deep into the third set. Tsumuki Hanamura had almost forgotten what team they were playing, all thought other than the pressing need to _stop the ball_ pushed from his mind. 

This was the game that would decide if Kaisei Academy would represent Tokyo at Spring Nationals. If they lost now, it would be Tsu’s last game. He refused to let it end here. 

He leapt, exhausted muscles working overtime to propel his body up. He was shorter than most middle blockers, but he make up for it with raw jumping ability. As captain, he needed to make sure his team could rely on him to stop the balls. 

His opponents spike hit the tips of his fingers, and he winced. Beside him, he heard Sato scream ‘one touch!’ but he could barely hear past the hammer of his own heartbeat. 

He saw the last play as if in slow motion. Yoshi received the ball flawlessly, sending it airborne towards Katsuo. He saw the sweat sliding down his setter’s face as he prepared the toss. In a moment like this, there was only one person the ball could go too. 

Tsu’s eyes landed on Kim Minjun, and despite himself, his heart gave a little flip. 

Minjun had always been beautiful to watch play. Admittedly, this was not the time to get caught up in the way Minjun’s long, muscled legs propelled his incredible six foot two frame high into the air, ready to score the point that would decide if this was the last game they would play together. 

He was so beautiful, airborne like this, Tsu almost stumbled as he landed. 

He saw the set go up, and he lowered himself into position, watching with wide eyes as Minjun’s palm connected with the ball and suddenly-

The _boom_ of the ball hitting the court on the other side of the net was deafening, as was the silence that followed. Tsu’s heart hammered in his chest.

Then suddenly everything burst to life, his teammates grabbing one another and screaming, tears in their eyes. 

They made it. They would go to nationals. They would get to play more games. 

This wasn’t the end. 

His eyes were still on Minjun when the spiker looked towards him. His eyes were shining, and his skin looked like it was glowing in the fluorescent lights of the stadium. 

Time stood still for a moment, before Tsumuki was running full speed towards his ace, his best friend. They would play together at least one more time. There were tears of joy in his eyes as he ran, cheeks pink from heat and exhaustion and love. 

Being in love with your best friend was wretched, specifically when said friend definitely did not return your affections. Tsu would not recommend it to anyone. 

But that didn’t matter right now, because they had won, and Minjun was meeting him halfway, and suddenly Tsu’s feet were not on the ground, legs instinctively wrapping around Minjun’s slim waist and hanging on as they spun around, laughing. Tsu could feel Minjun’s smile against his skin, and it only made him smile wider. 

“Nice shot, ace.” He laughed through his joyful tears as he pulled back, now just looking down at the spiker, trying not to be too conscious of Minjun’s massive hands on the backs of his thighs, keeping him off the ground effortlessly. 

“Nice block, captain.” Minjun replied, smile blinding, accent endearing. 

Tsu wasn’t sure if it was the thrill of the win, the sparkle in Minjun’s eyes, his overwhelming adoration, or a mix of the three that made him do it, but next thing he knew his lips were slotted easily against Minjun’s, moving in perfect tandem with the spikers own. 

The first thing Tsu noticed was that his lips really were as soft as they looked. The second was that the kiss was very much reciprocated. His fingers wove their way into Minjun’s hair, pulling the ace deeper into the kiss, treasuring this moment for what it was; a victory on all fronts for Tsu. 

He felt Minjun’s grip on his thighs tighten, and Tsu thought he could almost feel the ace’s heart beating between them. His mind was surprisingly calm, focused solely on the fact that he was _kissing_ Kim Minjun. How had this even happened?

They parted with a quiet gasp from Tsu, who blinked his eyes open slowly, cheeks bright pink. Minjun was staring at him, eyes wide and cheeks a similar shade of pink. Oh, he was so beautiful, and Tsu’s chest ached. 

Slowly, Tsu was set down, legs shaky as he stood in front of the ace. His hands fell slowly down Minjun’s arms to his sides, still trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. 

Minjun broke the silence, muttering something in Korean that Tsu didn’t understand, before he did the worst thing he could have possibly done in that moment. 

He turned away to congratulate the team, pretending as if nothing had happened. Tsu stared after him, fighting back his urge to cry. What was happening? 

He balled his fists, taking a steadying breath. “Let’s go thank everyone who came to see us!” He called to the team, waving for them all to line up. As they walked towards their cheering section, he forced himself to ignore the way his lips were tingling. 

And how he might have just ruined everything. 

——

“그렇게 가면 안 돼...”

(**it wasn’t supposed to go like this...**)

Minjun stared down at his captain, wide eyed and blushing. Everything had happened so fast. One moment they were celebrating their win, Minjun had picked Tsu up because damn, his captain was five nine but he always looked so small, so huggable, and then Tsu’s legs around his waist and the way he was smiling... He had leaned in at the same time Tsu had and then they were kissing. 

It had taken Minjun a few seconds to process that he was being kissed back. Tsu’s lips were warm and fit perfectly against his own, there was no awkwardness, just them. Tsu’s hands in his hair had brought him back to reality for a split second, and he remembered this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. 

He wasn’t supposed to like boys, right? His parents had always told him how he would find a nice _girl_ and settle down. Tsu was nice. He was more than nice. But he wasn’t a girl so they couldn’t be together. 

Staring down at Tsu’s pink cheeks, the sparkle in his eye, he couldn’t handle it. He turned away, ignoring the voices in his head that screamed at him to turn around and kiss Tsu again, and the dangerous, foreign pain in his chest. 

He couldn’t believe he had just done that. They were in a huge arena, there were people everywhere. The team.. shit, what had he done?

They lined up, they shook hands, they showered and they got on the bus. The ride back was full of excitement and laughter, and coach treated them to ramen on the way home. 

Minjun kept sneaking glances at Tsu. He was laughing, joking with the team, draped over Katsuo’s lap like he often was after a game. Even though Minjun knew there was nothing romantic between the two of them, he couldn’t help the pang of jealously that surged through him. It confused him. He shouldn’t be jealous. He shook his head slightly as if to clear the thought away. If he hadn’t been such an idiot today, maybe Tsu would have been next to him, sleepy as he always was after a game and using Minjun’s lap as a pillow as he dozed off. That would have been nice.

Tsu’s curls were always so soft after a shower, his eyes so warm and smile so bright after a win... shit. _No. It’s not right... you can’t be with him, so just forget it._

He missed the slightly red tinge to his captain’s eyes, the only sign that he had been crying. 

Although Minjun remained calm on the outside, his mind was racing. What had even _happened_ back there? They had kissed. Tsu had kissed him.. or had he kissed Tsu? Had they kissed each other? Did it even matter? Their lips had touched. For a long time. 

He couldn’t even begin to guess what the kiss had meant. _Obviously_ he thought Tsu was... well, pretty much perfect. Way out of his league. The coolest person he knew. That much was true, regardless of if he was allowed to feel these things for his captain. He tried to push the thought aside again, but he caught Tsu’s eye across the table and the blocker gave him a small smile. His heart always did this weird flippy thing whenever the other boy smiled at him. This time was no exception. 

He also was almost one hundred percent sure Tsu didn’t like him like that. So then why had he kissed him? Tsu wasn’t the type to take kisses lightly, he knew that much. Should he ask him? He had probably done the wrong thing by ignoring it. What if he had hurt Tsu’s feelings? What was he supposed to feel?

He let out a quiet sigh, sinking into his seat. This was a mess. He would have to figure out how to talk to Tsu, soon.

——

It had been days now, and the matter of the kiss hadn’t been brought up at all. Tsumuki was getting anxious. 

Practice continued as normal, and he still spent his lunch breaks with Minjun, Dai and Katsuo, in the shade of the giant oak tree in the inner courtyard. Tsu had decided that if Minjun was going to ignore it, so was he. It sucked, pretending that nothing had happened between them, but he definitely wasn’t going to be the one to ruin the balance they’d found. 

It was a sunny Saturday, and the four of them were resting in the grass under their tree. Afternoon practice had been cancelled due to a minor construction project in the gym, and Dai had snuck off campus to get snacks. It was just the simple, relaxed environment Tsu loved. 

So now he found himself sprawled out on the grass, head on Minjun’s lap, soaking up the sunshine that filtered through the leaves. Katsuo sat by his head, leaning his back against the tree as he read, and Dai was snacking on some pocky by his feet, scrolling through his social media. 

It would have been so easy to forget about the tension that had been lingering between him and Minjun if he hadn’t opened his eyes when he did. 

He blinked his eyes open slowly, just to avoid falling sleep, just in time to catch Minjun staring down at him with a look that could only be described as _yearning_. It made Tsu’s cheeks heat up. 

But it was gone in an instant, replaced by a fond smile that Tsu had become familiar with over the course of their friendship. He sighed slightly. 

“What are you thinking of, Mocchi?” Minjun said carefully, deep voice quiet, so as not to disturb the atmosphere. Neither of their friends were paying attention to the pair, off in their own worlds. 

Tsu smiled. “Your Japanese is getting better.” He poked his side playfully. Minjun turned a beautiful shade of pink and glanced away. 

“I practice often. How is your Korean coming along?” He asked, and Tsu shivered slightly as he felt the ace’s calloused fingers absently tracing patterns on his arm. 

“Could be better. It’s hard to learn.” Tsu mumbled with a slight pout. Minjun’s smile widened slightly. 

“You know I could help you.” He teased, one long finger poking the ticklish spot below his ribs. 

Tsu giggled, eyes shining as he squirmed. “I don’t want to overload you.” 

“You’re more important than any of my other work, you know that.” Minjun said seriously, and Tsu’s heart did a little flip. The implication was there, and Tsu knew it, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up, so he pushed his nerves aside with a quiet laugh. 

“Baka..” he mumbled, reaching up for his hair, then sighing. “You’re still too tall, lean down.” 

Minjun smiled fondly and dipped his head down, allowing Tsu’s fingers to slide through soft black strands, nails scraping lightly against the ace’s scalp. He felt Minjun shiver slightly as he ruffled his hair, and, feeling bold, allowed his fingers to ghost over the boys cheek as he pulled his hand away. 

“What would our opponents say if they knew our captain was a..” Minjun trailed off, and Tsu recognized his expression, the one he wore when he forgot how to say a word in Japanese. 

“소프트.”* He said finally, smiling a little as he reached down to wrap one of Tsu’s curls around his finger. 

*(softie)

Tsu stared up at him, not understanding, but the tenderness in his voice let him know it was something endearing. 

He closed his eyes then, content to just lay there and forget about kisses and tension and just enjoy the company of his best friend. 

——

Minjun was a hot mess. How he ever managed to seem cool and unbothered was a mystery to him. 

At this point, he had realized he definitely liked Tsu. But the struggle was with himself. He had been raised to follow the traditional path. School, job, wife, children. Right now, his path looked more like school, and falling in love with one boy. 

Tsu looked so angelic, the dappled sunlight dancing across his freckled cheeks as his head rested in his lap. 

With Tsu’s eyes closed, Minjun wasn’t as worried about concealing his adoring gaze. At some point he must have started mumbling to himself, too caught up in watching the way Tsu’s chest rose and fell with each breath to care. 

“하고 싶은 말이 너무 많아, 아름다운 츠...”   
(there's so much I want to tell you, beautiful Tsu...) 

His fingers curled around another one of Tsu’s curls, smiling a bit to himself. 

**“곧 말할 게 근데 걱정돼 내 곁에두고 싶어.” He sighed, eyes defocusing slightly as he began to zone out, visions of Tsu’s smile dancing in front of his eyes. 

**(i'll tell you soon, but im worried, i want to keep you close to me)

“Minjun.” 

Minjun was brought back to earth by a gentle brush of a hand across his cheek and the sound of his name. 

Tsu smiled up at him. “You were talking to yourself again.”

He flushed slightly, glancing away from Tsu. 

“It’s pretty. Your language, I mean.” Tsu sighed, settling into a more comfortable position. 

“You think so?” Minjun asked, cheeks pink.

“Mhm.”

“Thank you.” He mumbled quietly. 

Was now a good time? No, too many people around, even if it was just their friends. It should be private right? They needed to talk.. he _needed_ to get this weight off his chest. He reasoned that if Tsu maybe felt the same, he wouldn’t be in the wrong... right?

Then Dai said something about getting ice cream, and Minjun missed his chance. 

——

“Katsuo, I know you’re in there, open the door.” Tsu whined, leaning sadly against the doorframe outside his best friend's dorm. Katsuo’s roommate was going to visit family off campus this weekend, so he decided to seize the chance to seek the setter’s advice without interruption. 

A couple seconds later, the door swung open, revealing Katsuo, looking very fed up. 

“What do you need Tsu.” 

Tsu sighed, walking past the setter and into the room, collapsing onto Katsuo’s bed, hugging a pillow to his chest as he shifted. 

He heard Katsuo sigh, followed by the click of the door closing. Soon after, he felt the bed dip as Katsuo shifted to sit beside him, lifting Tsu’s head into his lap as he set the book he had been reading to the side. 

“Yu.” Tsu mumbled as he settled, staring up at his friend as the setter wrapped one of Tsu’s curls around his finger. 

“Tsumuki.” Katsuo replied, staring down at him with a bored expression, but Tsu caught the flash of worry in his eyes. 

“So.. the other day... at the game against Nekoma..”

“You and Minjun made out in front of the whole stadium, yes. We all saw. Is that what you wanted to talk about?” Katsuo deadpanned. 

Tsu’s face turned bright red, and he hid his face in Katsuo’s side. “Yes.” He mumbled. 

Katsuo sighed, and pinched Tsu’s cheek. “You’re an idiot, you know?”

“I know.” Tsu sighed, looking back up at him. “But Yu, I’ve liked him for ages and I don’t know what even _happened_ out there but he definitely kissed me back but he hasn’t said anything about it since and you know how he is he’s so bad at talking about his feelings so maybe he’s freaking out as much as I am but maybe he secretly _hates_ me and I couldn’t handle that, Jesus I’m so nervous all the time and I want to ask him about it and tell him how I feel but I-“

Katsuo cut him off with a small slap on the cheek. Tsu blinked, eyes wide. 

“Calm the hell down.” Katsuo said, looking down at him. “Think this through. My advice would be to confess as soon as possible. But make _sure_ you really like him as much as you say you do. I know you’ve been hung up on him for a while but are you _sure_ you want to be with him? Do you have reasons other than he’s pretty? Because anyone with _eyes_ can see how pretty he is.”

Tsu frowned. “You really think I’m that shallow? Of course I have other reasons. He’s so sweet and considerate, he always makes sure I’m taking care of myself. His accent is super cute and I love the way he mumbles to himself.. he’s smarter than he looks and he always tries his best at whatever he’s doing, regardless of if it’s volleyball or school or learning Japanese..” he sighed. “I have it bad, Yu.”

Katsuo sighed. “Ok, so you have reasons. So confess. Just say all that, but to him. Yoshi’s having that party at his sister’s place tomorrow night, the whole team is coming, so pull him aside and tell him how you feel. It’s not all that hard.”

“You say that, but have you ever done it?” Tsu pouted. 

“No. I’m not interested in that stuff, really.” Katsuo shrugged.

“Fair enough.” Tsu laughed softly. “Oh shit.” He said, sitting up suddenly. “I should get him those seaweed snacks he likes as a confession gift.” He mumbled, standing up so fast his head started spinning. 

“You’re an idiot.” Katsuo mumbled, picking up his book again. “Close the door on your way out, will you?”

Tsu nodded, and took off, heart racing. He knew what he wanted to do.

Now for the hard part. 

——

The music was loud, and the Japanese was just fast enough that Minjun couldn’t understand the lyrics. There were a lot of people here. The whole team had turned up, and were enjoying the party in their own ways. Minjun thought he saw Yoshi standing on a table somewhere, drinking something that definitely wasn’t legal. 

He’d arrived with Dai but lost him immediately to the dance floor, and he had spotted Katsuo flirting with some second year from Usagiyama.

Speaking of their rival team, Minjun had _definitely_ seen Amamo bullying Kenzo off to the side, by the dance floor, and he he looked back towards the kitchen, he saw Yukiharu’s head of white hair up on the table, the two liberos doing what Yoshi had described as ‘busting it open for Jesus.’

All in all, Minjun was overwhelmed. His saving grace came, as it often did, in the form of Tsumuki Hanamura, who entered the party wearing a blue sweater that seemed far too big on him. It made him look so small and huggable. His hands were shaking, he realized, maybe from overstimulation, maybe from nerves. Tsu was looking at him, now he was walking towards him. 

The lights made his eyes sparkle and.. was he wearing eyeliner? Minjun took a shallow breath. He could do this. Tsu was his friend, after all. 

“Minjun.” Tsu said quietly, just for them to hear, reaching for his hand. Minjun gave it easily, it was normal for them to hold hands. What wasn’t normal was how Tsu slid his fingers between Minjun’s, squeezing tight. Minjun felt his cheeks heat up. This was scary. He’d never felt nervous around Tsu before. What if he ruined everything?

“I wanna talk.” Tsu said quietly, and then Minjun was being steered towards a spare bedroom, grip tightening around Tsu’s hand as they walked. 

The music was muffled from in here, and Tsu flicked on the light. Now that he could see better, Minjun noticed the way Tsu picked at his cuticles, the way he did when he was nervous. 

“Stop that.” He said quietly, grabbing Tsu’s hands and pulling them away. “What do you need, mocchi?” 

Tsu stared at Minjun’s hands for a long moment, before he pulled away and dig through his bag, finally producing a small package, which he extended to Minjun. 

Minjun took it, delighted to see it was a package of his favorite seaweed snacks, but his smiled faded into a look of confusion as he saw the heart sticker in the center of the package. He blinked at it, then looked up at Tsu. 

His captain was bright red, eyes on the ground, pulling at his fingers again. He looked anxious. 

“Tsu..?” Minjun asked carefully, stomach twisting. Did this mean...?

Tsu let out a nervous laugh. “Shit.” He mumbled, walking to the bed and sitting down heavily on the edge, looking like his legs couldn’t hold him up anymore. 

“Mocchi?” Minjun asked again, frowning as he looked between the package and Tsu. “I... what does it mean?”

The sound that came from Tsu was strangled. “You’re an idiot.” He said, finally meeting his eyes and giving him a wobbly smile. He looked like he was about to cry. Minjun’s frown deepened. 

He walked over, setting the gift on the bed and sitting on the floor in front of Tsu, letting his head rest in the blocker’s lap. Despite the tension in the room, Tsu’s fingers slid into his hair as usual, running through the silky strands as if to calm himself down. Minjun wrapped his arms around one of Tsu’s legs, hugging it. He was confused. Why did Tsu look so sad?

“It means I like you. As in.. I-..” Tsu’s voice shook. “I have feelings for you.” He said finally, and Minjun could feel the hand in his hair shaking. “I wasn’t going to say anything but then we... we kissed at the game and I’ve been a wreck ever since and I figured maybe you felt the same way but I’ve probably just gone and made you uncomfortable and ruined everything and it’s fine if you don’t want to be friends any-“

“You’re out of my league.” Minjun said quietly, cutting Tsu off mid sentence. 

The hand in Minjun’s hair stopped moving, but he could still feel the slight tremble. Minjun took a deep breath. 

“You’re way too cool for me mocchi.” Minjun mumbled. “I think I’ve liked you for a very long time and I.. I think I’m trying to realize that I am _allowed_ to like boys. I have never considered that that is something I’m allowed to do.. but you’re so sweet and smart and pretty and you’re so good at volleyball and you make my stomach feel all weird when you smile at me and I’m trying to understand what it meant when you kissed me and I liked it.” He said, fingers grabbing tightly at the fabric of Tsu’s pants to keep himself calm. 

“I liked it so much and I wanted to say something after but there were so many people and I panicked and I did the wrong thing. I’ve been trying to figure out why I’ve been so nervous around you recently and it’s because I like you _so_ much.” He said, a slight tremor in his voice. 

It was quiet for a long moment, and after a while Minjun finally sat up, turning to look at Tsu.

His captain was crying, tears running down his cheeks. Minjun’s heart dropped, and he started to panic, moving to sit on the bed with Tsu and trying to wipe away each tear as it fell. “I-I’m sorry, Mocchi please don’t cry-“

Tsu caught his wrist, and fell against his chest, fingers tightening around his wrist. “You’re an idiot.” He whispered against his chest.

Minjun froze for a second before he slowly slid his arms around Tsu, easily shifting them so the boy way in his lap, Minjun’s cheek resting against the top of his head. 

“I didn’t mean to cry.” Tsu whispered. “I’ve just been so scared to say anything because I love being your friend.” 

“I should have talked to you about the kiss.” Minjun said softly. “I’m sorry, Tsu.” He said, sliding his fingers through Tsu’s curls. 

“I think you’re so great, Minjun.” He laughed softly. “I made Ueda-sensei give me Korean lessons to impress you.” He muttered. “You’re just so handsome and popular and talented and you’re the best ace and friend I could ask for and I don’t deserve you.” Tsu sighed, fingers closing around Minjun’s shirt. 

“Mocchi, you deserve _everything._ ” Minjun frowned. 

“But you’re just so.. I mean, Jun Jun-“ Tsu started, and Minjun flushed at the use of the nickname. 

“- you got four confessions today alone. You could be with anyone you wanted.”

“What? I did?” Minjun blinked, and Tsu pulled back, wiping his eyes as he looked up at him. Minjun couldn’t help thinking it was cute when he had to tilt his head back to meet his eyes. 

“Yeah, dummy. Did you think people just liked giving you presents covered in hearts?” Tsu laughed, and it sounded lighter now, which made Minjun smile. 

Minjun flushed. “I guess I didn’t realize. But it doesn’t matter. I don’t care about those other people. You have feelings for me and that’s all the matters.” He mumbled, glancing to the side. 

He could feel Tsu staring at him, feel his nervous tremors. Minjun let his hand drop from Tsu’s hair, letting them nervously hover by his hips, unsure if he was allowed to touch. 

Suddenly, Tsu was grabbing him by the front of the shirt, one hand on his cheek, and they were kissing. 

——

Tsu was overwhelmed. Everything was a blur. Minjun had feelings for him. Minjun said the sweetest things. He looked so genuine and sweet, and nervous and so perfectly handsome it made Tsu want to cry again. 

It was all so much. Tsu had sat in his lap before, but this time it felt intimate. It made his heart beat faster. The hand in his hair felt achingly gentle and the soft timbre of Minjun’s voice brought a slight flush to his cheeks. 

“I guess I didn’t realize.” Minjun said, a slight flush on his cheeks that made Tsu smile. He was so dense sometimes. “But it doesn’t matter. I don’t care about those other people. You have feelings for me and that’s all the matters.” 

He looked to the side, and Tsu stared, starstruck at him. His heart was beating so loud he was sure the whole party could hear it. The hand in his hair fell slowly, and he felt hands hovering around his hips, wanting to touch but scared to. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed the front of Minjun’s shirt, placing a hand on the ace’s cheek to turn his head back towards Tsu’s, and kissed him. 

It wasn’t like their first kiss. The first kiss had been deep and passionate and fueled by unexpressed emotions and the thrill of winning. This kiss was gentle, nervous almost, like Tsu was scared to do too much. 

But even so, Tsu couldn’t help but marvel at how well their lips slotted together, how warm and soft and open Minjun felt. His hands finally rested on his hips and Tsu felt himself relax, smiling into the kiss as the tension eased out of Minjun’s body. 

Tsu’s hands slid into soft black hair, thumbs stroking along cheekbones, marveling at the way Minjun’s own thumbs had slipped under his sweater and were rubbing soothing circles onto his skin. 

After a long, perfect moment, they broke apart, and Tsu’s eyes slowly opened to find Minjun staring at him, wide eyes and pink cheeked. Immediately, Tsu tensed up. 

“I-I’m sorry, i-it just seemed like a good time and I-“ he began, but was cut off by soft lips pressed against his again. He melted against Minjun, eyes falling shut again as the words died in his throat. 

When they pulled away, he heard Minjun chuckle. “You worry too much, Mocchi.” He mumbled, and Tsu felt a hand on his cheek, thumb caressing the dried tear tracks beneath his eye. “You’re so beautiful.”

Tsu turned bright pink and turned into the touch of his hand, trying to hide his face. “Stop it..” he mumbled, biting his lip to keep from smiling. 

Minjun laughed. “I have the prettiest boyfriend in the world.”

Tsu’s eyes widened, and his lips parted in awe as he looked at Minjun. “I-I.. y-you want me to.. to be your.. your boyfriend?” He asked, feeling dizzy. 

“I-if that’s what you want-“ Minjun said quickly, looking nervous. Tsu’s bottom lip wobbled, and he could see the panic flash across Minjun’s face. 

“Of course. Yes, _yes_ I want to be your boyfriend.” Tsu reassured him quickly, leaning forward to bury his face in his neck. “God, you’re perfect. Yes, Minjun, I’ll be your boyfriend.” He whispered, and melted against his _boyfriend’s_ chest as he felt strong arms wrap around him. 

Yeah, he could get used to this. 

~

When they announced their relationship the next day at practice, there was chaos. 

According to Katsuo, they had set up a betting ring, trying to decide when the two of them would finally get together. Minjun was adorably confused, and had squeezed Tsu’s hand a little tighter when all the noise had started. Tsu was disappointed, but not surprised. 

When they announced their relationship, Yoshi had screamed _FUCK_ and immediately picked up his phone to call Yukiharu from Usagiyama, who had apparently been pulled into the ring the night before. Dai was counting up debts owed with Daiki and Toma, and the Suzuki siblings were exchanging money between the two of them. 

Tsu was almost one hundred percent sure he had seen a very frustrated coach Rinaku hand a couple thousand yen to a very smug looking Ueda-sensei. 

After everyone settled down, there was a string of congratulations and questions, and the pair of them answered them the best they could, with Minjun never once letting go of Tsu’s hand. 

It made him feel lighter than air. 

~ 

They won at Nationals. They beat out Karasuno, the representative from Miyagi, and took first place. The team was ecstatic. Dai, who’d been subbed in the last set when Toma got hurt, broke down crying when the final whistle blew. Katsuo had hugged Tsu so tightly, the pair of them crying into each other’s shoulders, and the screams from the bench and the cheering section were deafening. When Katsuo broke away to go pull Dai off the floor, Tsu was immediately lifted off the ground by a familiar pair of arms. 

Minjun’s tear stained face stared up at him, a brilliant smile making his eyes twinkle. Tsu grinned down at him as he wrapped his legs around his waist, feeling strong hands on the back of his thighs again as he threaded his fingers into his boyfriend's hair. 

“Nice shot, ace.” He whispered, leaning in so their foreheads touched, noses bumping together.

“Nice block, captain.” Minjun said in return, eyes meeting Tsu’s, before their lips were pressed together, in front of the entire stadium, who only cheered louder. Their team swarmed around them, yelling and cheering and Tsu could barely hear it. 

Being in love with your best friend was wretched, specifically when said friend definitely did not return your affections. Tsu would not recommend it to anyone

But being _loved_ by your best friend? Tsu had never thought it was possible, but he’d never been so happy to be wrong. With every touch, every kiss, every glance, Minjun reminded him of how loved he was. It was thrilling. 

It had taken time to get here. It had taken heartache and tears and months of struggle and hope and desperation and fear. At times, Tsu had wondered if it was even worth it to try. 

But as he pulled back and looked at Minjun’s face, smiling and beautiful and _perfect_ , Tsu knew he’d do it a million times, just to have this.

Just to have him.


End file.
